broodingninjahighschoolparkourscoutpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Enrique-Supreme
Enrique-Supreme (エﾝリーケイ・サップリーム Enriikei-Sappuriimu) is one of Banarama's Hell-Generals, brother to Enrique and older of the two. In the manga Enrique-Supreme is the original being and Enrique is the float. His species was born to be incredibly overpowered and he decided to rebel against his stupid authoritarian god-emperor dad by using his massive psychic powers to create a completely normal rational person. In the manga Enrique-Supreme can destroy an alien civilization with one Blast Master Plus Ultimate Orb Technique whereas Enrique knows how to box, has a good right hook, and is the better fighter. History Enrique-Supreme lived in a quiet village with his brother. As a child, teenager, and young man, he constantly won competitions and awards, as well as hair dye, the affection of ladies, money, power, and an awesome sword. One day a man named Bananarama-sama came to town with the intent to create a rock band. At first, Enrique-Supreme had no interest, but when he heard that he could have an entire castle to house his extensive collection of Oreo Collectibles, he couldn't resist. Thus he became one of the most powerful of Bananarama's Hell-Generals. Enrique-Supreme also discovered how to create pure powernuggets from smashing rocks. Enrique-Supreme discovered this when Enrique pulled a prank on him by stealing his hair gel collection and saying he ate all of it. This made Enrique-Supreme so furious that he shattered several mountains, some rocks, and a bus with his sword Only Enrique-Supreme is able to do this (for contrived plot reasons) While out and about one time getting some chicken, he was cursed by some old hag that he would forever have a forced love for dolls and would only eat ham. When Enrique-Supreme asked about why he was cursed to love dolls of all things, the hag responded, "Because Mr E said so!" Enrique-Supreme later found out that this "Mr E" was Enrique and that Enrique also had gotten himself in some deep crap which he pegged on Enrique-Supreme to avoid the blame and repercussions (the hag wasn't very smart). After this Enrique-Supreme grew a fabulous mustache to commemorate the event. Powers and Abilities * PowerNugget SuperCharge!- Enrique-Supreme slashes at nearby rocks, this is mainly intended to relieve stress, but it also has the side effect of creating pure solid powernuggets. These powernuggets taste delicious but only Enrique-Supreme can fathom their true flavor. * Mighty-Frenzy-Flaming-HamBlade-Blade-Typhoon- ''Enrique-Supreme summons an extra sword made of ham and flies around the battlefield at mach 17 swinging his swords as fast as possible. This ability sends nearby allies into a frenzy that often leads them to fall off cliffs. Side effects of the Typhoon include: frenzied teammates, a burning ham smell, pools of hair gel, buildings on fire, and cable interruptions. Role in the game He makes a cameo appearance on the first level of the game, as he is at the top of a mountain watching Zippy Danger for Bananarama-sama. Enrique-Supreme also appears as a boss in Act 3, being one of the holders of the parts of the key to the gate of Choco Taco Academy. Enrique-Supreme later appears in the big Bananarama boss fight battle as one of the key fighters. In the last quarter of the battle, he is invincible unless Enrique is thrown at him. However, this is nigh impossible, since Enrique-Supreme moves extremely fast. However, he can be slowed by equipping the "Neo" blade mod, which slows down any enemy the blade hits. During the fight Enrique-Supreme occasionally channels the power of his sword, and it has a minor chance to lower Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout's health to 1 HP and send the other battle participants into a frenzy mode—so naturally he spams the attack. In addition, as Enrique-Supreme flies around the battlefield he will continually slash with his sword, causing shock waves. To add insult to injury, direct contact with Enrique-Supreme's sword is an instant kill against Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout, but to not add injury to insult, the chance of it actually insta-killing is only 5%. Voice actors Enrique-Supreme is voiced by Greg's cooler, older brother (who happens to be the voice actor for all languages because Greg's cooler, older brother knows every language invented). Trivia * He can levitate, adding to the list of things his brother resents him for. * Enrique-Supreme was totally unaware of his brother's passionate hatred for him until Episode 255 (2/3) when Enrique destroyed all of Enrique-Supreme's tubs of hair gel and Oreo collectibles. * His sword can cut almost anything, except through Vibranium, Hafnium, Wholenium, Bananarama-Sama, two species of dogs, Enrique's neck, the Apple II, Papa Texas's beard, and whatever the plot says it can/can't. * While he used to dye his hair and spike it before joining up with Bananarama, becoming a Hell-General permanently changed his hair color to the color it is today and his demon powers keep it permanently spiked (although he still keeps his hair gel and dye around for some reason). * He loves his hat a lot, and considers it central to—or at least a very big part of—his identity. * Enrique-Supreme is very good at playing the guitar (all kinds and all styles), which is something Enrique despises. * He can watch cable without a signal anywhere in the world. * Enrique-Supreme really likes dolls (even human sized ones), a point Enrique always insults Enrique-Supreme on. * In multiple episodes of the anime, he is voiced by 'Enrique', leading to the fan theory that he and Enrique were once a single entity, but when the split happened Enrique-Supreme got everything cool. * Enrique-Supreme is able to put the shower temperature on the perfect spot. * He is allowed to talk about the Fight Club. * Enrique-Supreme has played a game of Russian Roulette with a fully loaded handgun, and won. * Fans have theorised that Enrique-supreme's sword must get way too hot to stay solid while performing his ''Mighty-Frenzy-Flaming-Hamblade-Blade-Typhoon move, and that therefor he must be using a half-halfnium-half-wholenium-alloy to put up against his sword as a heatsink before and after use. Category:Characters Category:Hell-Generals Category:Villains Category:Demomen